Olive mill process water (OMPW) is a by-product of the olive milling process for producing olive oil. OMPW may be produced from either a 3-phase olive mill process or a 2-phase olive mill process. In 3-phase olive milling, crushed olives and pure water are combined and subjected to centrifugation. The process results in 3 process streams: olive oil, a damp solid mass called “pomace”, and a watery stream called “olive mill process water” (OMPW). In 2-phase olive milling, crushed olives are subjected to centrifugation without adding additional water. Either process results in 3 process streams: olive oil, a damp solid mass called “pomace”, and a watery stream called “olive mill process water” (OMPW) Alternative names for OMPW include “olive mill waste water” and “vegetation water”. Although the express purpose of olive milling is the production of olive oil, OMPW is a secondary product of the milling process.
Unfortunately, OMPW represents a cost to olive mills because the olive mills must pay to have the OMPW removed and treated in municipal waste treatment plants. Alternatively, OMPW is used as a low value soil amendment for olive orchards. However, even as a soil amendment, OMPW must be used carefully and sparingly, so as to avoid the risk of river and ecosystem pollution. Because large quantities of OMPW are generated in the olive oil production process, the disposal of OMPW presents a problem for olive oil producers.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for improved disposal methods and increased usages for OMPW. Fortunately, as will be clear from the following disclosure, the present invention provides for this and other needs.